17/57
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 57-أُولَئِكَ الَّذِينَ يَدْعُونَ يَبْتَغُونَ إِلَى رَبِّهِمُ الْوَسِيلَةَ أَيُّهُمْ أَقْرَبُ وَيَرْجُونَ رَحْمَتَهُ وَيَخَافُونَ عَذَابَهُ إِنَّ عَذَابَ رَبِّكَ كَانَ مَحْذُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 57-Ulâikellezîne yed’ûne yebtegûne ilâ rabbihimul vesîlete eyyuhum akrebu ve yercûne rahmetehu ve yehâfûne azâbeh(azâbehu), inne azâbe rabbike kâne mahzûrâ(mahzûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ulâikellezîne (ulâike ellezîne) : işte onlar * 2. yed'ûne : davet ediyorlar, çağırıyorlar * 3. yebtegûne : talep ediyorlar, arıyorlar * 4. ilâ rabbi-him : Rab'lerine, kendilerinin Rabbine * 5. el vesîlete : bir vesile * 6. eyyu-hum : onların hangisi * 7. akrebu : en yakın * 8. ve yercûne : ve ümit ederler * 9. rahmete-hu : onun rahmeti * 10. ve yehâfûne : ve korkarlar * 11. azâbe-hu : onun azabı * 12. inne : muhakkak * 13. azâbe : azap * 14. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin * 15. kâne : oldu * 16. mahzûren : hazer Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 57-Onların taptıkları, öyle varlıklar ki bizzat kendileri de hangisi daha yakın acaba diye Rablerine ulaşmak için bir vesile arayıp durmadalar, onun rahmetini ummadalar ve azâbından korkmadalar. Şüphe yok ki Rabbinin azâbı, çekinip kaçınmaya değer bir azaptır. Ali Bulaç Meali * 57-Onların taptıkları da, -hangisi daha yakındır diye- Rablerine (yaklaşmak için) bir vesile arıyorlar. O'nun rahmetini umuyorlar ve azabından korkuyorlar. Şüphesiz senin Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur. Ahmet Varol Meali * 57-Onların çağırdıkları (taptıkları) da, hangileri daha yakındır diye Rabblerine vesile arar, O'nun rahmetini umar ve azabından korkarlar. Gerçekten Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 57-Taptıkları putlar Rablerine daha yakın olmak için vesile ararlar. O'nun rahmetini umar, azabından korkarlar. Zira Rabbinin azabı korkmağa değer. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 57-Onların yalvardıkları bu varlıklar, “hangimiz daha yakın olacağız” diye Rablerine vesile ararlar. O’nun rahmetini umarlar, azabından korkarlar. Çünkü Rabbinin azabı gerçekten korkunçtur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 57-Onların yalvardıkları bu varlıklar Rablerine -hangisi daha yakın olacak diye- vesile ararlar; O'nun rahmetini umarlar ve azabından korkarlar. Çünkü Rabbinin azabı, sakınılacak bir azaptır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 57-Onların çağırdıkları kişiler bile Rab'lerine yaklaşmak için yol ararlar. O'nun rahmetini umar, cezasından korkarlar. Rabbinin cezası sakınılacak bir şeydir Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 57-Onların yalvarıp durdukları, Rablerine hangisi daha yakın diye vesile ararlar ve rahmetini umarlar, azabından korkarlar; çünkü Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 57-Onların yalvarıp durdukları, rablarına hangisi daha yakın diye vesîle ararlar ve rahmetini umarlar azâbından korkarlar, çünkü rabbının azâbı korkunç bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 57-O kendilerine taptıkları da Rablerine hangisi daha yakın olsun diye vesile ararlar ve onun rahmetini umarlar ve onun azabından korkarlar. Şüphe yok ki, Rabbinin azabı hazer edilmeğe pek layıktır. Muhammed Esed * 57-Aslında, onların bu yalvarıp yakardıkları (ve böylece azizleştirdikleri, tanrılaştırdıkları şahsiyetlerin) kendileri -içlerinden O'na en yakın olanları (bile)- Rablerinin yakınlığını kazanmaya çalışırlar(dı); hem de, O'nun rahmetini umup azabından korkarak: çünkü onun azabı gerçekten sakınılması gereken bir şeydir! Suat Yıldırım * 57-Onların tanrılaştırıp yalvardıkları kimseler, "Ne yaparsam O’na daha yakın olabilirim?" diye Rab’lerine vesile ararlar. O’nun rahmetini arar, azabından korkarlar. Çünkü Rabbinin azabı gerçekten korkunçtur. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 57-O yalvardıkları da, onların (Allah'a) en yakın olan(lar)ı da Rablerine yaklaşmak için vesile ararlar; O'nun merhametini umarlar, azâbından korkarlar. Çünkü Rabbinin azâbı, cidden korkunçtur. Şaban Piriş Meali * 57-Onların dua ettikleri de Rablerine daha yakın olmak için vesile ararlar. O’nun rahmetini dilerler, azabından korkarlar. Çünkü Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 57-Onların dua ettikleri de, hangisi Ona daha yakın olacak diye, Rablerine ulaşmak için vesile ararlar; Onun rahmetini umar ve azabından korkarlar. Rabbinin azabı ise, gerçekten de sakınılacak bir azaptır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 57-O yakarıp durduklarının kendileri, en çok yakınlık kazanmışları da dahil, Rablerine varmaya vesîle ararlar; O'nun rahmetini umarlar, O'nun azabından korkarlar. Çünkü Rabbinin azabı gerçekten korkulasıdır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 57- Those whom they call upon do desire (for themselves) means of access to their Lord, - even those who are nearest:(2243) they hope for His Mercy and fear His Wrath: for the Wrath of thy Lord is something to take heed of. M. Pickthall (English) * 57-Those unto whom they cry seek the way of approach to their Lord, which of them shall be the nearest; they hope for His mercy and they fear His doom. Lo! the doom of thy Lord is to be shunned. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 57- Onların yalvardıkları da, Rablerine daha yakın olmak için vesile ararlar. Ve O'nun merhametini umarlar, azabından korkarlar. Çünkü Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *57- Onların taptıkları da, -hangisi daha yakındır diye- Rablerine (yaklaşmak için) bir vesile arıyorlar. O'nun rahmetini umuyorlar ve azabından korkuyorlar. Şüphesiz senin Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur.(65) 58- Hiç bir ülke (veya şehir) olmasın ki, kıyamet gününden önce biz onu (ya) bir yıkıma uğratacağız veya onu şiddetli bir azabla azablandıracağız;(66) bu (muhakkak) o kitapta yazılıdır. 59- Bizi ayet (mucize) ler(67) göndermekten, öncekilerin onu yalanlamasından başka bir şey alıkoymadı. Semud'a dişi deveyi görünür (bir mucize) olarak gönderdik, fakat onlar bununla (onu boğazlamakla) zulmetmiş oldular.(68) Oysa biz ayetleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz.(69) 60- Ey Muhammed bir zaman sana: "Şüphesiz Rabbin insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." demiştik. (70) Sana gösterdiğimiz rüyayı (71) ve Kur'an'da lanetlenen ağacı (72) ancak insanlara bir fitne (sınama aracı) yaptık. (73) Biz onları arka arkaya korkutuyoruz, fakat (bu) onlarda büyük bir azgınlıktan başka bir şeyi artırmaya yaramıyor. AÇIKLAMA 65. Metindeki kelimeler, burada adı geçen ilâh ve yardımcıların taştan yapılmış putlar değil, ya melekler ya da ölmüş azizler olduklarını göstermektedir. Bu ayette, insanların yardım dilediği hiç bir melek, aziz veya peygamberin hiç kimsenin yalvarmasına cevap verecek güçte olmadığı açıkça belirtilmektedir. Onlar kendileri Allah'tan merhamet umar, azabından korkar ve O'na yakınlaşmak için vesile ararlar. 66. Bu ayet, kafirlerin kendi memleketlerinin tehlike veya azaptan uzak olduğu konusundaki zanlarını ortadan kaldırmak amacındadır. Ayet her memleketin zaman eseri veya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edileceğini bildirmektedir. 67. Burada "ayetler", peygamberliğin delilleri olarak sunulan görülebilir mucizelerdir. Kureyşli müşrikler tekrar tekrar böyle mucizeler istiyorlardı. 68. Burada kafirler şöyle uyarılmaktadırlar: "Size doğru yolu göstermek için mucizeler göndermemesi Allah'ın rahmetindendir. Oysa siz böyle mucizelerin gönderilemeyeceğini sanıyorsunuz. Bilmelisiniz ki, size bir mucize gönderilmiyor, çünkü onun reddedilmesi kaçınılmaz olarak azaba neden olur ve o topluluk helâk edilir. Apaçık mucizeleri reddeden Semud gibi kavimlerin tamamen helâk edildiğini tarihten öğrenebilirsiniz." 69. Yani, "Mucizeler iş olsun diye gösterilmez. Bunlar insanları Peygamber'in Allah'tan yardım gördüğü ve isyanları sonucunda karşılaşacakları azabın farkına varmaları konusunda uyarmak için gösterilir." 70. Yani, "Peygamberliğin daha başlangıcında, Kureyşli müşrikler senin davetine karşı çıkmaya başladıklarından sana; şüphesiz biz onları çepeçevre kuşatmışızdır demiştik. Onlar senin davetini engellemek için ellerinden geleni yapabilirler, fakat bunda başarısızlığa uğrayacaklar ve senin davetin tüm düşmanlıklara karşı zafere ulaşacaktır. Bu davetin bir mucize şeklinde gerçekleştiğini görmüyorlar mı? Onların tüm engellemeleri etkisiz kalmış ve sana ufacık bir zarar vermeyi bile başaramamışlardır. İşte bu Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetinin her şeye gücü yeten Allah tarafından desteklendiğinin apaçık bir delilidir." Allah'ın kafirleri çepeçevre kuşattığına ve Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) davetinde yardımcı olduğuna değinen ayetler Mekke döneminin ilk zamanlarında nazil olan bir çok surede yer almaktadır. Mesela, Allah Büruc Suresi 17-20. ayetlerde şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Orduların haberi sana geldi mi? Firavun ve Semud ordularının? Hayır, küfretmekte olanlar bir yalanlama içindedirler. Allah ise onları, arkalarından çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." 71. Burada Mi'rac (Göğe yükseliş) kastedilmektedir; çünkü burada "rüya" "düş görmek" anlamında değil bir şeyi fiziksel olarak çıplak gözle görmek anlamındadır. Eğer bu sadece bir "rüya" olsaydı ve Hz. Peygamber (s.a) kafirlere sadece bir rüya anlatmış olsaydı, bunun onlar için bir deneme aracı olmasının bir anlamı olmazdı. İnsanlar bir gün garip rüyalar görürler ve bunu diğer insanlara anlatırlar. Fakat bu rüyalar, hiç bir zaman rüya görenin yalan söylediği veya deli olduğu konusunda itham aracı olmazlar. 72. Duhan Suresi 43-44. ayetlerde anılan lanetli "Zakkum" ağacı cehennemin dibinde yetişir ve cehennemlikler ondan yemek zorunda kalacaklardır. Bu ağaca lanetli denmesinin sebebi cehennemliklerin onu Allah'tan bir rahmet olarak değil lanetlenmelerinin bir sembolu olarak yemeleridir. Lanetlenen insanlar bundan yiyecek ve daha çok acı çekeceklerdir, çünkü bu ağaçtan yenen kısım onların karnında kaynar suyun kaynaması gibi kaynayacaktır. 73. Yani, "Onların Gerçeğin bilgisini senin gibi doğru ve soylu bir insandan, ilk ağızdan öğrenmeleri ve ondan ders alıp doğru yolu bulmaları için sana Mi'rac'ta böyle mucizeler gösterdik. Fakat onlar seninle alay etmeye başladılar, oysa biz onları, senin aracılığınla kötü amellerin sonucu Zakkum'dan yemek zorunda kalacakları konusunda yine uyarmıştık. Bunun tersine onlar seninle alay etmeye başladılar ve şöyle dediler: "Şu adamın mantığına bir bakın: Bir taraftan cehennemde korkunç bir ateş yandığından bahsediyor, diğer taraftan orada ağaçlar yetiştiğini söylüyor." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *57. Aslında, onların bu yalvarıp yakardıkları böylece azizleştirdikleri, tanrılaştırdıkları şahsiyetlerin kendileri -içlerinden O'na en yakın olanları bile- (68) Rablerinin yakınlığını kazanmaya çalışırlar(dı); hem de, O'-nun rahmetini umup azabından korkarak: çünkü onun azabı gerçekten sakınılması gereken bir şeydir! 68 - Yani, peygamberlerin de, meleklerin de en büyükleri. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *57. 0 kendilerine taptıkları da Rablerine hangisi daha yakın olsun diye vesile ararlar ve onun rahmetini umarlar ve onun azabından korkarlar. Şüphe yok ki, Rabbin azabı sakınılmaya pek lâyıktır. 57. Evet.. Müşriklerin (o kendilerine taptıkları) melekler ve diğer hayat sahipleri (de rablerine) kendilerinden (hangisi daha yakın) Allah katında daha faziletli (olsun diye) yarışmada bulunurcasına (vesile ararlar) manevî yakınlığa kavuşmak için ibadet ve itaatle meşgul olurlar, onlar da Cenab-ı Hak'ka ihtiyaçlarını arz ederek Allah'ın lütfuna sığınırlar (ve onun) o Kerem sahibi Yaratıcının (rahmetini umarlar) ilâhî korumaya ulaşmalarını rica ederler, (ve onun azabından korkarlar) onlar da diğer kullar gibi Allah'ın azabını düşünerek titrer dururlar. Gerçekten de (şüphe yok ki. Rabbin azabı sakınılmaya pek lâyıktır) melekler de, Peygamberler de Cenabı Hak'kın azabından korkarlar, onun ne müthiş olduğunu bilir, titrerler. Artık onlara nasıl ilahlık, mâbutluk derecesi verilebilir.